1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus applied to a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile device, or the like, and in particular, to an image forming apparatus that forms images on a recording medium wound into a roll shape and having an adhesive surface. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an image forming system using the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been widely used an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which a toner image formed on a photoreceptor is transferred to a sheet or other transfer materials via a transfer section such as an intermediate transfer belt, the sheet having the toner image transferred thereon is heated and pressurized in a fixing section, whereby the toner image is fixed on the sheet.
Moreover, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, there is proposed a technique which employs a recording medium wound into a roll shape (hereinafter, referred to as a roll sheet) as a recording medium (see Patent Literature 1). In the case where such a roll sheet, which continuously extends in the sheet conveying direction, is conveyed, a guide section that performs side regulation on the sheet supply side is provided, and the roll sheet is conveyed while a certain level of tension is applied thereto, in order to prevent the sheet from meandering during conveyance.